You Are My God
by various crimes
Summary: Goku wakes up with a lot on his mind. Rated teen for language.


It's great to wake up with the sun, especially if it's right beside you. This sun makes an aggravated growl and tries to cover his head with the blanket but said blanket is currently stuck under my armpit so he curls down and seeks to wiggle away. It won't work it's no longer night and the sun must rise. I stifle a laugh and watch as he tilts his head up and attempts to glare at me with his eyes closed.

"Turn off the light." He commands and rolls over.

"I can't." I say gazing at his back, as it slowly rises and falls with his even breaths.

"Fuck." He moans finally awake. He throws both his legs over the edge of the bed and stands without turning to me.

"Good Morning to you too." I mumble darkly. He runs a hand down the back of his shiny hair and heads into the bathroom where he will take an ungodly amount of time. He hates rain but he loves showers . . . the weirdo.

For a second I contemplate joining him, we definitely made a jump in our relationship by sleeping together . . . only we are not officially "sleeping together". I wonder what the cockroach would say if he found out that I hadn't "gotten it on" or "done the hot and heavy" or some other lame-ass way of saying sex yet. But really how long does it take before two people are ready? I sure as hell was but Sanzo? He's a freaking priest! But that doesn't stop him from smoking, drinking, killing, and treating his friends like crap. Okay, why do I like him?

I hear the water shut off and imagine him stepping out with nothing on, Oh right. And maybe it takes him longer than usual to find his towel so the mirror gets to see all. Damn it! I would give anything to be that mirror!

"What are you complaining about now? " He asks as he comes back to me.

"Huh?"

"You were grumbling, what is it?"

"I- um- I wanted, it's nothing."

"With you there's always something, out with it."

"I just wanted to see- to be with you some more."

"I leave for one second," He bends slightly and yanks open his drawer roughly shoving his clothes around, "You're pathetic."

"I-" I become silent. He's right. I look down at my legs that are crossed and wonder how I could have ever thought that they could be wrapped around Sanzo. He lets his towel drop, I hear it plunk on the ground, and normally this would make my heart leap, I would steal as many glances as I could before he covered up again, but this time, I keep my eyes lowered and wait for him to finish changing. He leaves automatically knowing I will come downstairs soon, I would die before missing breakfast.

My drawer is the one below Sanzo's. I quickly grab some clothing not caring if any of it goes together, or if was suitable for warm weather. I fly down the stairs when I hear Gojyo, the nasty bug, say, "Thank God the chimp's not up yet I'm starving!" Oh no he wont! Instead of going to the chair next to Sanzo I take the one beside Hakkai. He blinks down at me in surprise before smiling and asking me what I want to drink.

"Beer?" I reply. This causes Sanzo to spit out his coffee.

"What did you say?"

"You all heard me!" I shout.

"It's seven o'clock in the morning and aren't you a little young?" Gojyo taunts in that suave tone.

"I'm eighteen, that's the drinking age in a lot of countries you know."

"Yes but not here." Sanzo immediately shoots me down.

"Where the hell are we anyway?" I inquire turning to our guide.

"I left the map in Jeep." He evades my question so fluidly that everyone just goes back to eating and drinking, but I have not even ordered yet, I must be seriously losing it.

"I'm so hungry- where's the waiter or waitress- can't they see I'm dying? I want to eat so bad- where's the kitchens maybe I can just slip in there and-"

"I already ordered for you brat."

"Huh?"

"Look." A person encased in a golden light walks toward me with a large black tray covered in almost every breakfast item on the menu, did I smell pancakes? He had to put some of the food on the table next to us because it all couldn't fit. I stare longingly at his retreating back murmuring,

"You are my God."

"Who's paying for all this?" A disgusted voice captures my attention over the intoxicating smell of food.

"Thank you Sanzo!" I yell stuffing my face.

"I'm still going to punish you later."

"I'm thirsty!" I exclaim trying to bypass his last threat.

"That's why I asked, none of us know what you like." Hakkai chirped. I peek at Sanzo but he's too busy scanning an old newspaper.

"Water." I grumble. Gojyo stands up and beckons toward that man,

"How bout some water over here, Would ya?"

"Yes sir." The waiter says sweetly but when he turns around he chants under his breath, "The customers are always right . . ."

"After you're done we're leaving."

"We've got a long road ahead of us, guys."

"We certainly do."

"This food is incredible!" I'm super happy, not only is my stomach practically full to bursting but I get to spend more time with Sanzo. More time to show him how much he needs me, because when I look into a mirror all I see is him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Writing in Goku's perspective is a lot more difficult than I thought it would be. This is my second attempt Heh.

Please tell me what you think of my story and thank you for reading.


End file.
